


I deserve nothing more than I get

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Skye's iPod [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Finally!, Get in Bed You Two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep.  Finally got the two of them in bed.<br/>Life For Rent - Dido</p>
            </blockquote>





	I deserve nothing more than I get

      _Yes. No. Yes_. It’s time. It’s PAST time. No. Skye’s thoughts had been going around in this same circle for more than an hour. It was late, a long day of paperwork and planning sliding gently into the evening. She had her laptop open on her knees, back against the arm of the sofa. _Who needs your own office?_ She thought to herself, same as she did nearly every day. She hadn’t hit a key in maybe as long as her thoughts had been swirling around. She hadn’t really moved or looked up in all that time, either, although she knew he had been watching her for at least the past 20 minutes. She was SO painfully aware of his gaze on her. Always. But right now especially. She knew he wanted to ask, wanted to know what was going on in her head, and she was pretty sure there was no way she could say any of it out loud. He had been so tender that night a week ago when she kissed him goodnight and walked away. Again. The dancing, the driving, the kissing… Skye loved him even more than before (how is that even possible) because of his patience with her. _Yes_.

     Skye snapped her laptop shut and set it on the table, rising and crossing to the iPod dock sitting on the shelf above his turntable. She fiddles around with the player and then sets it in place, not turning to face him as the song starts. She wraps her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly. She can hear him shifting in his seat, pushing back from his desk quietly, but not standing up. She takes a deep breath, steadying herself before she turns in place, facing him. His hand is resting on his desktop, and his head is tilted to the side just a little, listening to the song. He looks like he wants to stand up, so she shakes her head just a tiny bit, hoping he understands that she needs him to stay where he is. He leans back in his chair, resting his hand on his thighs, his eyes riveted to her face. Skye unwraps her arms from around her chest and lets them fall to her sides. The song plays plaintively, softly in the background, and Skye starts to sway back and forth just a fraction as she listened to the lyrics, bolstering her thoughts and her decision. As the chorus begins again, Skye reaches up and begins to unbutton her flannel shirt. She watches as Coulson sucks in his breath and holds it, his fingers flexing slightly against his thighs. Maintaining eye contact with him, Skye slips her shirt off of her shoulders, letting it slide down her back to the floor. She shivers a little, more from the look of hunger mixed with adoration Coulson was giving her. 

     “Skye” he whispered, his fingers clenched so hard against his thighs that she could see his knuckles turning white. His entire body looked tense, like he was ready to pounce on her at the first indication. Skye took the four steps to the door and locked it, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra before turning back to face him. She stepped closer to him and slid her bra off, placing it on his desk. 

     “I’m still a little scared” she told him, moving his hand to her waist and sitting down in his lap. He held his hand very still against her, the heat of them searing into her skin. “But I want this. I want you more than I can say. I love you, Phil.” Skye leaned in and kissed him then, slowly, deeply, her tongue pressing against his lips until he opened beneath her, sighing into the kiss, his thumb drawing tiny circles against her waist, his damaged arm resting against her other hip. She moved her hands between them, unbuttoning his shirt (his tie and jacket had been resting on the back of his chair for hours now) and sliding her hands in against his t-shirt. When they broke apart to breathe, he looked into her eyes, reading her as best he could. 

     “Skye, we do not have to do this now. We can wait as long as you need.” He was breathing heavily, and although she knew he meant it, she also knew that his patience was unnecessary. Her fear was her own, and it was only a fear of the next step. She knew perfectly well that she just needed to trust him, and herself. She slid her hand down to meet his, pulling it up to her breast, cupping his hand with hers, pressing it tight against her. He slid his hand down, underneath, pressing her breast up towards his lips, leaning down without losing eye contact. She sighed and moved her hand to the back of his head, encouraging him. She tensed for just a moment as his lips brushed across the top swell of her breast, reverently, nearly more a breath against her skin than actual contact. When he ran the tip of his tongue down to her nipple she moaned, the tension running out of her instantly as fire ran throughout her body. 

     “Phil” she sighed, the gentle pressure of his lips and tongue comforting her as it aroused her further. “Phil, please…” She didn’t know exactly what she was asking for, but that didn’t matter, really. So long as he kept making her feel like this, it just didn’t matter. 

     “Are you sure?” He asked, his eyes searching her face as he pulled away from her breast. She nodded, not really sure she could speak. He smiled, kissing her breast as he released it. “Not here, though. Will you come to bed with me, Skye?” He grinned a little at how formal that sounded in his ears. She slid off his legs slowly, reaching down and taking his hand. 

     A very quiet “yes” escaped her lips as he rose and wound his fingers with hers, pulling her slowly towards the door to his room. The light coming from the office showed the way to the bed, and he guided her there, walking backwards, looking into her eyes the entire time. Releasing her hand, he turned on the lamp by the bed, and then reached down and pulled his t-shirt free of his suit pants. Skye reached out and slid the dress shirt down his arms, fingers stroking every inch of the way. Skye leaned back and let Coulson pull his t-shirt over his head, hands hovering a bit, wanting to touch his chest, but hesitating, looking into his eyes, waiting for permission. He smiled softly at her, and she laid her fingertips against his chest. She could feel him shudder under her touch as she ran her fingers up his chest, skating across his scar, tickling through his hair, setting his skin aflame. Coulson sat back on the bed, letting Skye explore at her own pace, his hand against her cheek, thumb stroking gently across her bottom lip. 

     Skye rested her hands on his shoulders once they reached them. She looked into his eyes, leaning in for another deep kiss, her tongue brushing at the inside of his mouth slowly. When she pulled back, Coulson slowly slid his hand down her belly to the button at the top of her jeans. Rubbing his thumb back and forth just above her pants, he watched her blush and nod, biting her bottom lip just a little bit. He tugged at the button and then pulled down on the zipper, sliding his hand into her jeans and gliding it down the outside of her panties, the heat radiating from her telling him more about her readiness than the look in her eyes. As he slid his fingers against her, pushing gently between her thighs, pulsing his fingers up against the fabric separating them, Skye reached down and slowly undid his belt and the clasp of his suit pants, brushing her fingertips lightly against the top of his boxers. Coulson pulled his hand free and slid off the bed, their bodies pressed together. He pushed his own pants and boxers free from his erection, letting them slide slowly down his legs as he toed off his shoes. After a moment’s hesitation, Skye did the same, pushing her jeans and her panties down her thighs. Kicking their clothes out of the way, Coulson turned Skye around and backed her into the mattress. She perched on the edge of the bed, watching him as he leaned in for another kiss before nudging her to scoot back on the bed. 

     “Lie down for me, Skye” Coulson murmured, his hand stroking along her thigh. Skye leaned back onto her elbows, keeping her eyes on him, her breathing heavy. She watched as he lowered his head to kiss the scars on her belly, his eyes still on hers. His lips drew a trail down to one hip, his fingers drawing patterns on the other one. His tongue darted out to trace the same patterns, and then he slid, slowly, determinedly between her legs, his shoulders nudging her open to him. Skye broke eye contact, throwing her head back as he opened her with his tongue, sliding it bottom to top and back again, tasting every inch of her. The wetness, scent, and flavor of her was nearly enough to break his slow control of the situation, so, placing his lips gently around her clit, he took several deep breaths, willing himself to calmness. When he pushed his tongue against her bud she moaned, deep and throaty, making Coulson’s cock jump with anticipation. “Skye” he whispered against her, his breath stroking across her the way his lips and tongue had been doing seconds before, pulling another moan from her throat. Skye clenched her fingers into the bedspread, her head tossing back and forth as she tried to hold her hips still, wanting more. 

     “Phil, please” she asked again, her hips lifting against his face. Coulson grinned against her, using his handless arm to hold her hips down as he stroked his fingers along her pussy, licking slowly at her clit again. He ran his fingers between her lips, wetting them, and then stroking them along her opening, slowly. Skye bucked against him again, whimpering softly. “Phil… Oh God Phil PLEASE…” her voice was rough with wanting. 

     “Please what?” he chuckled, the vibrations from his words running through her clit. “You need to tell me what you want, Skye. Tell me what you need.” 

     Skye’s eyes shot open at the insinuation in his voice, that he wanted her to beg him, to plead for more from him. Taking a deep breath, Skye pulled her head up to look down at him, nearly undone by the sight of his eyes locking with hers as his lips rested against her core. 

     “I need more of you, Phil.” She paused, considering her words. “I need your fingers inside me and your mouth on me. I need you to make me come, Phil.” Skye watched his eyes darken with lust at the pleading tone and explicit request, and as she watched him, he slid two fingers inside her, pressing as deep as he could with one stroke, his lips closing again around her clit, sucking gently but firmly against her heated skin. Skye cried out softly at the feeling of Coulson fucking into her with those long, gentle fingers of his, the pull of his mouth against her clit driving her rapidly towards the edge. Endless moments, or an eternity, she wasn’t sure, passed in wave after wave of building pleasure, his pace quickening gradually, her cries running into one another. Unable to hold back, Skye slid her hands into Coulson’s hair, pressing against him as best she could as he held her in place. Throwing her head back violently, Skye clenched tight around his fingers, crying out loudly. 

      “Fuck Phil, YES!” Skye screamed, coming hard around his hand, pressing against his mouth until she could feel herself sliding along the bed a bit. Coulson pressed down harder with his arm across her hips, pushing his fingers and his mouth against her hard, pulling every last quiver and shake from her as she crested and fell down the other side of the wave of her orgasm. Skye fell back, limp, onto the bed, her hands covering her face, as Coulson slid his fingers free of her and climbed up the bed to rest half on top of, half next to her. 

     Pulling her hands away from his face he whispered to her. “That was easily the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Skye. Having you fall apart under me that way. Don’t hide from me now, my love.” Skye pulled in a deep breath, not sure if his description of it or the use of the words “my love” were what were making it so hard to breathe. Either way, she rolled over to him, pulling his face against hers, her lips covering every inch of it, tasting herself all over his skin. She reached down to his shoulder, pushing him onto his back, encouraging him to scoot onto the bed more as she swung one knee across him, straddling his lap and feeling his cock pressed against her wet slit. 

     “Should I tell you what I want now, Phil? Or should I just show you” she grinned down at him, watching the love and lust color his features. Coulson grinned as he reached between them to hold his cock still for her as she sank down on top of him, slowly pulling him all the way inside. Skye leaned back, holding onto Coulson’s thighs behind her as she began to slide up and down him, his hand still between them, thumb running circles around her clit. Coulson’s eyes closed halfway as the wet heat and vice-like tightness of her core plunging onto his cock sent him closer and closer to losing control. He tried valiantly to lie still and let her ride him, but his hand slid out from between them to hold her hip as he began to thrust up into her, meeting her halfway every time, their rhythm in bed coming as naturally as everything else between them. 

     “Skye Skye Skye” her name became a mantra as he surged closer and closer to his own orgasm, the waves carrying him along now without thoughts other than the feel of her wrapped around him. “So close, Skye,” he moaned, reaching up with his hand to pull her down on top of him fully, her breasts plastered now to his chest, her hair creating a cave for their faces to hide in as he thrust helplessly up into her heat. 

     “Phil, oh Phil, come with me, please” Skye cried as she ground against him, feeling the crest of her orgasm start to pull her up and over. Coulson wrapped his damaged arm around her back, the fingers of his hand pulling her ass down tight against him as they crashed together, their mouths muffling each other’s cries of completion as they came hard against one another, with one another. 

     They lay, collapsed against one another, glued together by passion and sweat, for a few blissful moments. As their breathing returned to something like normal, they could hear the soft music still playing in the other room. Coulson looked up into Skye’s face, tender and loving. 

     “You deserve so much more than what you have gotten, love. So much more than I can ever give you.” Skye placed a finger on his lips, silencing him with gentle love. 

     “Having you is more than enough for me to buy into my life, Phil.” Skye laid her head down against his shoulder, his hand coming up behind her to stroke small circles into her spine. He understood the feeling. 

  


I haven't ever really found a place that I call home 

I never stick around quite long enough to make it 

I apologize that once again I'm not in love 

But it's not as if I mind that your heart ain't exactly breaking 

It's just a thought, only a thought 

But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy 

Well I deserve nothing more than I get 

'cause nothing I have is truly mine 

I've always thought that I would love to live by the sea 

To travel the world alone and live more simply 

I have no idea what's happened to that dream 

'cause there's really nothing left here to stop me 

It's just a thought, only a thought 

But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy 

Well I deserve nothing more than I get 

'cause nothing I have is truly mine 

While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down 

While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try 

Well how can I say I'm alive 

But if my life is for rent and I don't love to buy 

Well I deserve nothing more than I get

'cause nothing I have is truly mine


End file.
